


how to have no (yes) feelings for a superhero

by clizzyhours



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, Confessions, Domesticity, F/F, First Kiss, GOD I FINALLY CAN UPLOAD FICS, Getting Together, Kara Danvers Loves Food and Lena Luthor, Sapphic, cw warning: food, its basically like referencing things but also hand waving things, lena’s perspective, me trying to be semi organized in tags, my first attempt at supercorp, oh god we yearn, post s5, unedited., warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: Lena Luthor does not pine or yearn. She doesn’t do emotions or feelings.Or how that is a lie, Lena yearns big time and Kara is bold.—Food, sprinkles of flirting and a get together.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	how to have no (yes) feelings for a superhero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bahnhofsblumen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahnhofsblumen/gifts).



> dedicated to and for my dear friend julia. she loves supercorp and it’s her birthday. happy birthday to one of the best people i know. wild, creative, beautiful, humorous and all the best things. i am so glad to know you and i hope you have a wonderful birthday.
> 
> ao3 finally let me upload a FIC. so we r in fact celebrating.
> 
> op when does this take place? presume post s5 while also hand waving a bunch of things. we’re here for sapphics! and pretending my supercorp characterization is half decent
> 
> warnings: food. 
> 
> thank you so much and i hope you all enjoy!

“you eat donuts, right?” — kara danvers

“well...i am human.” —lena luthor

—

This isn’t a tragedy.

-

The vast sunshine illuminates her modern office, shining and leaving her feeling warm as she stares down at the paperwork in front of her desk. 

Lena Luthor doesn’t have feelings. She does not ‘do’ feelings.

She doesn’t. 

Lena is practical and organized and fiercely intelligent but she doesn’t wear her heart on her sleeve to be shown brightly in front of people. That’s frankly ridiculous and what kind of use would it be in the midst of everything, of past betrayal and tentatively amended friendships.

Like yes, I totally have feelings for you and god, why is she using the word totally in her head like this? 

Or I really want to kiss you — will you please allow me the honor of -

Brain, slow the fuck down, Lena hisses to herself.

It’s ridiculous and, and, and, god, she’s out of coherence as the last of her brain cells leave her because of Kara Danvers.

Kara Danvers with her vibrant smile, her sunshine hair, her pastels garments and endless love of food. Kara and how much she loves her sister and her family. Her city.

Lena.

Supergirl and her penchant for kindness, forgiveness, for being better than most people. Who saves the world and has saved Lena more times than she can recall. Who Lena has saved back. (She can’t help but hope.)

Bravery and brevity, heart and soul. 

Someone who hurt her and someone she hurt back, a mixture of hurt and broken trust among a strong friendship that somehow has bounced back from it all.

The journalist and the superhero in one.

God. Kara Danvers.

Beautiful, beautiful, Kara.

Lena is fucked.

—

Speak of the devil Kara and she shall appear in Lena’s office with coffee permeating the area and bag of breakfast. Her door is half open as Kara leans back against the door, juggling food. So much food.

Correction.

Lena is extra fucked.

“Lena, I brought you your favorite coffee and croissants. And bacon. And donuts. And some extras - “ Kara says frenetically, half shoving her glasses haphazardly and balancing food with her superhuman grip.

Lena will not say cute. She will not.

God, she really is adorable. No, Lena hisses at her brain. Stop it. We are not doing this in front of Kara.

“What brought on a breakfast buffet?” Lena asks, huffing a laugh to quiet the warm smile she wants to let loose.

“I wanted to surprise and I am so very hungry?” Kara tries.

“Well, consider me surprised and unsurprised at you being hungry.”

Kara shuffles in and Lena moves out of her leather black office chair, heels clicking against the ground as she reaches out for the amassed breakfast items. A coffee in one hand and the large bag in the other, she begins to unassemble the containings and line them up on her desk neatly.

She can feel Kara’s too bright eyes watching her and something warm blossoms inside of her.

Mostly, she wants to shove the feeling down, down down, and partially, she wants to unravel and show Kara. Let her see and think look at me, look at how much I yearn for you. How I want and crave so vastly and god, god, god, she does.

Hearts want too much and sometimes she would rather carve it out if it meant she could stop wanting so much. It’s not like she couldn’t. She’s Lena Luthor and she can do anything she sets her mind on.

Except tell the truth, a traitorous part of her whispers within.

I love you and all the unspoken words. Isn’t how stories go? 

Lena smiles instead and says, “Still warm chocolate croissants? You know the way to my heart, Danvers.”

Old but warm familiarity. It’s still there and it’s like an exhaled sigh of relief. They are still them — they are Kara and Lena and their friendship goes on.

Are we okay? Her heart beats yes, yes, yes. Her mind stutters and she thinks oh yes.

We haven’t always been okay but we are now. At least we are trying and that counts for so, so much.

It always does. It always will. And like lightning, something unexplainable unfurled.

“Lena Luthor, can I kiss you?” Softly but strongly.

She abruptly looks up, dropping her half bitten croissant when Kara’s voice cuts through her concentration. I misheard. I must have. There’s no way — as a line of anxiety, of anticipation coils up her spine.

Like anyone, like everyone, there’s a fear of what if, of love and rejection. What if we do this? What if we don’t? Does Kara truly mean - 

“Lena Luthor, can I kiss you? If you don’t want me too, I will back off but I can‘t help but hope.” Even after betrayal, even after amendments, even after everything. 

Louder, bolder.

“What?” Lena says, blinking slowly, slowly, slowly.

You were never the villain of my story. You are so, so much and more.

There’s -

what?

Kara is staring fiercely, determination written across her face. Her eyes are shiny but she speaks steadily.

“Lena Luthor, I like you. I really, really like you. No, I more than like you and I love you so, so much that it feels like it can’t be contained. Your mind, your smile, your pretty face and your stubborn but brilliant nature. How you love my sister and how you organize your ridiculously expensive clothes, how you laugh after our game nights, how you came back to me, to yourself and how much you want to do what is right. How you try your best even when you stumble through it all. God, there’s not enough words for this. I love you and I would really like to kiss you if you want me too.”

A steady stream and Lena hearts beats. One, two, three. She did not expect. She did not hope and yet she did, oh, how she did.

Yes, yes, yes.

“Yes, yes, yes,” It’s a goddamn cliche but Lena Luthor deserves this. 

She allows her secret truths to rise and she murmurs,”I love you even after everything. “

And so,

And so,

And so, Lena nods her head to say yes, yes, I want to kiss you. “I do,” She says and Kara kisses her. It’s soft and plaintive and it feels like coming home. It feels like every expression and every word and she feels pliant, warm, allowing the haziness of love to embrace them.

—

It’s an ending and beginning at once.


End file.
